The Rat that Bit at the Nutcracker's Sugar Plum
by TudeDeluxe
Summary: Sequel to Clara and the Nutcracker.  With limited time, self bound obligations, and new and improved villains will Clara and Eric be able to find the time article and save Parthenia? Or will they all go up in smoke?
1. Chapter 0: Prequels to Sequels

Merry Christmas everyone!

Due to the strenuous nature of these holidays I did not produce as promised. In order to atone I have made two short stories that predate the adventures of Clara in the view points of the Mouse King and Prince Eric. Enjoy!

* * *

Christmas Chapter 1: **Christmas has gone to the Rats **

For as long as he could remember Mouse had never liked Christmas.

He had 11 annoying siblings, mousettes and mouseirs whose concerns strayed very little from their next bite of cheese. They were stupid happy creatures content with the bare necessities, hoarding secret items that they would eventually trade with each other on that accursed day called Christmas. Despite himself it was in his nature to pick up soft bits of thread or shiny buttons whenever the spirit moved him. This was exactly what appealed to his family and so they were happy.

Mouse had come from a poor but cozy home. They lived on the outskirts of the Gingerbread Village to the East in farm country. His family owned the only decent farm in the area that held actual vegetables and fruits instead of candleberries and candy cane. They did have a bit of ginger wheat on the side for gingerbread but the villagers used it for shelter instead of food. His father had always told him using food as shelter was pure rubbish, the only thing they both agreed upon. The problem with his father was that the mouse could not see beyond the farm. His father had been a farm mouse, his father's father had been a farm mouse and it went over and over until their ancestor Dormius Mouse Mousechester had won the farm in a game of straws. A fine legacy indeed he thought sourly as he rubbed the top of his magic scepter. His very name came from the legacy. The name Mouse was name that each Mousechester had to name at least one child.

He thought that naming a mouse Mouse was the most idiotic thing he had ever heard of.

He sighed in annoyance. He needed to distract himself. With the village subdued and that troublesome prince made into nothing but a silly toy rotting in the dungeon he had little to do but think. "You there!" he yelled angrily at a guard who was passing by. He dropped his shield and scrambled to pick it up. "Yes sir!" the mouse said saluting though his knees were shaking. Mouse grinned evilly. "Go get it," he intoned menacingly. The mouse gulped and said in a shaky voice, "Go get what sir?" he quivered nervously. Mouse frowned heavily and he could see the guard looked ready to pass out. "How will you find out if you continue to stare at me like an imbecile!" he growled. The man saluted to him and dashed out on a fruitless journey. Satisfied with his deed he settled into the cold throne and thought about what to do next with the kingdom. "I have been having a bit of a sweet tooth," he said smirking. "Perhaps I should get something to sate my hunger." "Guards!" he yelled. Immediately two guards stood before him and saluted. "Yes sir!" they said in unison. His grin returned once again. "Take three squadrons up to the Gingerbread village and destroy it. Once it's cleared bring the sweets back to me." They saluted and began to follow out his orders.

He laid back into his throne content that he had accomplished something useful for the day. It might take a little bit of time for the village to clear but he was okay with that. Time was the key you see. Since his family was a staple in the Gingerbread community they were permitted to go to school there. He excelled in it and was happy to become well read. He read the laws of Parthenia, the literature of the land, and did his times tables with ease. There were three levels of education that could be pursued, but in order to enter the second level one had to maintain at least a C average. His siblings all passed the first level but the secondary level was only passed by him and his younger sister Angelina.

She was a petite worrisome thing, but intellectual enough that he favored her above his kin. She took on the dormouse features of his mother while he personally took on the coarse field mouse features of his father. He also suspected some kin down the line had fraternized with a rat. His father allowed them to continue their schooling so long as they kept up with their chores. He often spoke to Angelina about their school work but could not get her attention unless it revolved around a dance related topic. She had been bitten by the dancing bug when the town performed a few scenes of the Nutcracker suite in their school for the holidays. Since then she would follow the dancers around and study only so that she could stay to see the dancers. He was not surprised when she ran away in the middle of their semester to study at Camembert Academy. Last he had heard of her she had been adopted by another family and doing God knows what as a ballerina in training.

After that he realized he didn't really like ballet either.

As time went on his father expected him to drop out. He was a middle child and they told him this was why he was so disturbed with thoughts of education when he should be in the field. His brothers tried to shame him with their superior milking skills but he personally never felt it. He stayed in school against their wishes and learned more and more looking for a chance, any chance to get out. It came when the King's previous spirit animal and royal advisor died. He had never been so happy for the death of another mouse. The King was looking for a replacement who would embody all the attributes of his previous advisor and be able to give sound advice. It would have to be a mouse and all of the mice of the land regardless of gender were eligible. In order to prepared he took all the books that were in the school that concerned the old advisor and schooled himself in his decisions and court policy. One of his first duties was to lose his field mouse accent. Instead he sought to adopt the accent of a more articulate wise person.

One day in class they were made to listen to a tape of poetry. Each poem would have another voice. To his delight he found that the poem the Jabberwocky from Alice through the looking glass held a voice he found pleasing. He "borrowed" the tape and played it over and over working on the sound of his voice until his speech pattern was completely changed. Once satisfied he proceeded to the castle wearing his best clothes. To his annoyance his best looked faltering in the sight of some of the finery of the other mice that stood in line to the castle. Obviously they were the children of the upper or middle class mice that ran up and down clocks to change the time, or worked in detective agencies.

Mouse however did not falter.

He invited a fellow competitor to go with him for a walk so that they may further discuss the rules of this campaign. Needless to say he emerged from the trip well dressed with one less competitor. When the time came instead of dazzling speech and bravado he simply showed his calculating intelligence. He was chosen with little fuss and could not help but notice that everyone seemed pleased with the King's choice except his little brat who sat on his throne glaring at him. He ignored him. A little prince was no matter. He was loyal to the King finding that he could learn a lot as well as give his honest input. He found himself in the company of intelligent people and flexed his mind. However, on rare occasions he would be beaten in a verbal joust. Mouse did not like to lose. He had never liked to lose, even at things he deemed unimportant like milking or planting seed. The more he worked under the King, the more he realized he was losing to him. What made this silly man more qualified to rule than him? He had studied more law than him and was a cornerstone of the palace. He was now dressed in the same finery as those of the castle. He had left his family a cozy deposit of money with the assurance they would stay out of his life. His mother was reluctant, but his father's crop was in dire need of help and so they accepted the proposal. Mouse thought of the last day he had seen them. His father had admitted his wrongs and said he was proud of him. His mother had cried. He growled and rolled his eyes. He had no need of them. He didn't need anyone but himself.

Seeing a shiny thing out the corner of his eye he saw an emerald earring lying on the floor. Must have been left when he cleaned out the palace's residents. He stood and looked around briefly. No one in sight. He walked over and picked up the glittering earring to his eyes. In it he saw his triumphant face. It was the face of a champion. After the King had passed he had been kind enough to leave the post of King to Mouse. Mouse King. Yes, his new name. Perfect. He had been delirious with self-gratification until he learned it was only until that brat grew old enough to hold it. Mouse snarled at the memory. Oh no, he hadn't wanted that. He was not going to lose to a child. With that he had begun to research dark magic. With it he used the King's own scepter to bring the kingdom to his knees. A wonderfully happy ending; the Prince forever to rot in the dungeon, the people at his feet, and perhaps even the power in the scepter to keep him from aging. He turned the earring in his hand and smiled before realizing what he had just done. Angrily he tossed it in a far corner.

He was no longer Mouse Mousechester! He was the Mouse King, forever. "My lord," three mouse guards said waking to him with an unmistakable air of dread. "The prisoner's escaped!" they said bowing low. Mouse saw red and gripped his scepter until his knuckle turned white. "_What?"_ he hissed softly. The mice shivered and threw themselves at his feet. "He disappeared sir! He managed to slip out of the castle. We have no idea where he's gone!" "WELL FIND HIM!" Mouse growled dangerously. "CHECK ALL THE PORTALS! NOW!" They jumped up and began to run when he called out "Wait!" They turned, their faces white. He looked to see which one was the least visibly scared and told him "Not you." He yelped and his face turned more frightened then the other two combined. Too late. "Retrieve that," he said pointing to the earring in the corner. The guard flew off unaware that Mouse was whispering a curse. The guard extended a paw out to the king, his hand out and reverently on one knee. "Thank you," Mouse said tapping the man's shoulder with the scepter. His face was frozen in fear as he became a living statue. Taking the earring from the statues paw he put his feet on the mouse's head and twirled it in his hands. "Sir!" the guard who he had sent off on a fruitless mission said coming forth. Upon seeing his fellow guard his eyes grew wide. "Yes?" Mouse asked snappily. "I found it. A portal to a town that has treasures similar to the Gingerbread Village." The Mouse wondered how he came to that conclusion but decided he didn't care. Why did he need an excuse to ransack a village? "Good," he said leaning back. "We attack at midnight." "Yes sir," the mouse said and scurried to tell the remaining squads.

Mouse rolled his eyes and leant back dangling his treasure. "Mouse King," he said smirking. "Mouse King." The first thing he would do after he attacked this new town was get a new crown. It needed to be bigger and grander. He did have a wonderful head for it. He would put this jewel inside of it. With those thoughts he smiled and closed his eyes.

What a wonderful notion.

* * *

Christmas Chapter: **Toys in Babeland**

Eric had run as fast as his legs could carry him out of his castle. He had never thought he would need to run from his own home. Angry that he couldn't see he was shocked to feel himself falling. Realizing he had fallen in a portal he tightened his body so that he could assure himself minimal damage on the way down. He fell through the hole that winded down until he fell hard on a surface. He was happy that he could feel nothing, than felt an ebbing of despair creep upon him. He could feel nothing. Deciding it was not good to wallow in self-pity he went to lift himself up and found he could not. How could this be? Had he broken himself? Feeling panic he heard loud footsteps come towards him. He tried to look in the direction of the noise and found he could not. His eyes were frozen in place. He could not feel it, but he was sure that a hand had picked him up.

"How much for this?" a woman asked. Lifting him he saw she was a pretty middle-aged woman with pretty red hair and a kind light brown face. The man looked at him astonished. Looking ahead Eric was able to see that he was in some kind of Asian puppet shop. Among all of the pretty fair faced dolls he looked severely out of place. The man looked him over and frowned. Despite this he still answered, "1900 yen." The woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow as though she felt she was being tricked but she simply nodded and reached toward her purse. The man leaned forward as though to receive it but she pulled her purse back and added, "But you must wrap it for me. Nicely." The man frowned and said "Wrapping is extra." "I am paying extra," she said smartly. "Do we have a deal sir?" The man frowned and nodded. "The only man who can wrap is an old retired Egyptian priest." The woman smiled brightly. "How delightful! This will work wonderfully." The man shrugged and walked to get his worker.

The woman raised him to her eye level and smiled. "Hello," she whispered to him. He wanted to respond and couldn't move his mouth. She pulled his stick and his mouth opened. Still no sound. She closed it and repeated this process once more. "You will be the perfect gift for my niece," she said grinning. Eric frowned. Great, he should be off saving his kingdom but he was going to be attending tea parties with a six year old. "I don't get to come home often," she said looking off sadly. "My work keeps me very busy. She's a tough girl but I can tell she misses me." Eric thought about his father and sympathized with the girl. You must promise to look after her for me when I'm gone," she said patting his nose

Inside he was touched by the woman's reasons but could not truly dedicate time to the cause. He had his own promises to keep, he couldn't afford to fail again. Before he was thrown into the dungeon he had come up with a plan to save his kingdom. He had to find the Sugar Plum Princess. He had no idea how, but he would not stop until he did. "Here he is," the man said bring forth a small old man who had a long roll of wrapping paper and a box about the size of him. He was glad he didn't need to breathe. "Good luck," the woman whispered giving him a wink. Then he was put inside the box, a small silk blanket draped over his form. "Do you have tape?" he heard the woman ask. "No need," a soft voice said. Must have been the old man. He knew the old man softly turned the box over and over countless times. He would have closed his eyes to keep from getting dizzy but could not and did not feel any dizziness. "Wow!" the woman said as he suddenly stopped. "You used the entire roll! This will be wonderfully secure!" Eric sighed and wondered if he'd ever get home.

He knew he had to and soon. He knew the box was moving as he slid around inside it and knew when it was in a place when he was still. He knew he had been inside it for some time when he suddenly heard other voices calling out. "Aunt Drosselmeyer!" a voice said happily. The sound was beautiful and he wondered if that was the woman's niece. He heard laughter and the woman said, "You're at least a head taller!" "Don't remind me," the girl groaned. After that he heard their voices drift as they moved farther away. A little after he heard several voices talking, some were laughing, some were obviously drunk.

It must have been some kind of party. He wondered with annoyance why he didn't just wait to escape.

After some time Eric felt someone ripping at the paper that contained him. It was first gentle and soft before it became viciously urgent. "Who the heck are you trying to keep out?" the girl asked. "It was wrapped by an Egyptian priest, much like a mummy," the woman responded. "Next time just stick a bow on it and drop it in a plastic baggie," the girl responded. Soon she managed to un-wrap the box and pulled aside the silk blanket that had covered him. Judging from her initial look he could tell she wasn't thrilled. He was shocked however that she was a young woman, a beautiful one at that with the skin of brown sugar and long flowing fingers that curled around him confidently. "A nutcracker," she said, her melodic voice trying to fake optimism. She tested him similar to her Aunt's evaluation and looked him over with her stormy gray eyes. He was surprised to see her looks changing into genuine happiness as she finished her appraisal.

"He's wonderful," she said with a breathtaking smile. "Thank you Aunt Drosselmeyer."

He felt warm and was shocked to be able to feel until he heard a boy say, "He sure is ugly." The girl gave him a tight smile too nice to be real and said, "Now he'll match your face." Eric was a little shocked at the fierceness in her tone but decided to leave it be. He listened as the aunt spoke about the heart of a prince being inside him. He felt a shiver run down his spine. How did she know? "Then I'll use him to strike down Doctor Mindbender!" he heard the boy yell. He was shocked when he felt himself being pulled on by both the girl and her brother. He wanted to warn them about pulling on his bad arm but voiceless he felt his arm snap in the boy's hands. He didn't feel anything but wondered with anxiousness if the girl was going to throw him out. He was relieved when she firmly disciplined her brother before forgiving him and then began to speak to him.

Her words were strange as she reassured him though her hands were soft as they bound his arm in ribbon. He was shocked by how well she did it and was sure that if he was human he would heal wonderfully. He was touched by her gestures. His eyes glimmered briefly in appreciation which offset another round of coarse language. After threatening him she resumed her previous activities. Later that night she fell asleep on the couch with him in her arms. Her arms encompassed him and she rested him against her body, holding him like a treasure. He remembered looking deeply into her gray eyes and suddenly wanted to protect her. He thought of the promise her aunt had asked of him. Inwardly sighing he decided that for the time being he could carry it out.

Until he found a way home, he would protect this violent beauty as a parting gesture.

* * *

**DEADLINES ARE MY KRYPTONITE!**

I'm sorry that I wasn't able to meet my deadline. I honestly don't know why I even try. *tears*

From now on no more deadlines because it only tortures **me and you**. It drives us CRAZY! I started with a simple idea that started to grow and soon it became ridiculously big. As a result you can definitely expect more than 12 chapters. It's going take a while. What I will promise you however is once I start I will not stop. I will never make you go on not knowing how this whole thing ended. Have faith in me and I promise to deliver.

** Have wonderful Holidays_!_**_^^ JOY TO THE WORLD! Let's start anew with the new year!XD_


	2. Chapter 1: Towering Tall

Chapter One: Towering Tall

I had mixed feelings about my return to Parthenia.

It was a celebratory feeling being back, and yet I wasn't sure if I was ready. It felt like at any moment I would wake up and had to keep subtly pinching myself to keep up my nerve.

"Are you alright Clara?" Turning I gazed at my primary reason for being here. "Yes Eric, I'm just…thinking," I responded with a light smile. Eric smirked and took my hand in his. "I was unaware that you required pain to think." I scoffed. So he had been watching huh? "I'm simply reassuring myself that this isn't some cruel dream," I replied as we walked on down the path. We were currently headed towards the castle. "I doubt it," Eric said grinning as he put his arm out to me. Apparently chivalry had yet to expire in this world. I took it allowed him to formally escort me. "But if you insist on self-injury I fear I may have to restrain you." "You could try," I said grinning back.

"Will you watch where you're going?" I raised an eyebrow and turned to see Candy and Mint arguing once again. "I thought I told you left right left!" Mint said pointing at Candy's feet. "I am doing left right left," Candy sighed, irritated by Mint's behavior. They were still in the clothes from Clara's world, but Mint had insisted that their rank be shown in their actions if not visible to everyone. "_You sir_, are doing right left right!" Mint corrected frowning. "Rirr Ra…_your _sloppy footwork is what caused you problems at the ravine! And it continues to plague you!" Candy looked at him incredulously. "That whole incident really did just pass him by," I whispered in Eric's ear. I really did think that Mint had just been covering up, not that he actually believed it. Eric shrugged. "It's best to leave it be." "I see I have scolded you into silence," Mint said almost proudly. My eyebrows raised. "Prince Eric I do believe you're right."

"Begin again," Mint demanded. "We're walking down a dirt path. Alone!" Candy growled throwing up his hands in dismay. "What you practice you perform," Mint declared adjusting his black coat before walking on with his left foot. "Actually King Eric," Eric said nonchalantly. "Yes," I agreed turning back to the path. "Whatever you say Count Eric." He laughed at my mischievous nature and looked upon his kingdom with joy.

We walked on and soon the castle was in sight. It had been so long that the sight took my breath away. It was so beautiful. The castle was surrounded by lush green grass and flowers. The sky shone blue and clear and birds floated in the air barely moving their wings. The castle itself gleamed like polished gray marble and in front of me I saw the courtyard. The fountain where Eric and I had done their pas de duex still graced its center. Looking around I noticed the townspeople were staring at me. To me shock when I looked back at them they dropped upon their knees. "What are they doing?" I asked confused. "Paying you respect," he said smiling at me, his eyes looking at me with kind tenderness. I tried hard to not forget what I was talking about. "You are recognized as the one who saved all of Parthenia from the Mouse King's evil." "Oh," I said snapping back, my eyes wide. "How do they know it's me though?" Eric said nothing as though he held a secret and looked beyond me. Looking where his eyes were I was shocked to see an addition to the fountain.

In the center of the cherubs that spouted water was a figure of a ballerina in front arabesque, her head adorned with a crown, a proud tutu on her, her hair in impossibly wonderful tresses. "That's…" I said unable to contain my astonishment. "You," Eric said smiling. "You had a statue of me made?" Eric shrugged as though it was a box of chocolates. "I had to do something while you were away." I tried to ignore that strange obsessive and yet endearing compliment and simply walked to the statute. "Well it's not very realistic," I said frowning at it. "That figure is gorgeous." He walked up to me and his eyes lidded with care and he took my hand. He raised it to his face and brushed it with his lips before giving me a measured look. "Yes you are." My heart raced and I gently tugged my hand away before Eric could feel my pulse. No need for him to know his full effect on me. Looking at his satisfied look I had an uneasy feeling that he already did.

"Um so," I said after clearing my voice. "What should we do now?" Before he could respond a group of very frantic people started calling "Your Majesty!" It was a little disconcerted being that they all looked like dollops of whip cream. The two females whom had large white gowns embroidered with jewels and the six males had large poofy trousers. They all had rosy cheeks and their hair was white and smoothed up like a curved points on their heads. Just like whip cream. "Your majesty! We're having problems with random rebel attacks!" A female with glasses and a clipboard declared. Her voice was operatic. I was expecting her to break out into a sonnet any moment. A man stepped forward now as quick as the woman had been.

"Your majesty! Repairs with the Gingerbread Village have been postponed due to Gumdrop hail!" "Majesty you have a fitting for the Reopening Parade of the Gingerbread village!" "Majesty the kitchens are out of frosting!" Eric twisted side to side trying hard to take in what was being thrown at him. "Majesty Majesty!" One of the females yelled loudly. "What?" Eric yelled in frustration. Her eyes widened and she folded her hands. "I missed you." The others turned to her, their expressions severe. Then a man loudly yelled, "Your Majesty I missed you more!" "No your Majesty. _I_ missed you more!"

"LET ME INTRODUCE…" Eric yelled above the crowd.

They silenced themselves and looked at him respectively. He sighed heavily then began again. "I'd like to introduce you to the Clara Barks otherwise known as the Sugar Plum Princess." I was a little shocked to hear a collective gasp before they all scrambled to their knees and started crawling toward me. It looked like a mass of snowmen surrounding me and I was terrified. "Your Majesty!" they cried tugging on her coat. "These are the eight magistrates of the kingdom." Eric said seeing the horrified expression on her face. "They're a bit…dramatic." "A bit?" I asked as they pawed at my jacket like ravenous wolves. "Could you please get up?" I asked feeling highly uncomfortable. They all popped up in a flurry of white and I think my eyes rolled to the back of my head. All I knew was Eric was suddenly holding me up. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Have we distressed the Princess?" "For shame!" "On our knees we must atone!" "Indeed!" They all suddenly dropped and starting chanting, "For shame! For shame!" Eric rubbed the bridge of his nose holding me close in case I fell again. I could see he was very stressed out. "Clara let me introduce you to the four main magistrates. The rest of you can leave." They slinked away, but the two females and two of the men remained. "Rise," Eric commanded. "Slowly." They did as he asked and I pulled away from him. "I am Phineas Blue Burry," one said bowing at his waist. He had a white goatee and mustache and deep blue eyes that looked like actually blueberries. "And this is Lilith Straw Burry." A woman with a single spectacle similar to Mint's in her eye, brown eyes, and red stained lips stood forward and curtsied. She was very graceful despite their previous performance. They seemed like fraternal twins. "Are you related?" I asked curiously. "OH NO!" she shouted giggling. "I'm his wife! I was Lilith Straw _Berry_, but I became a Burry." Her husband chuckled and took her hand. "Yes yes! It tis much better to be a Burry than a _Berry_ isn't it sweetums?" "Oh ho ho you sticky devil."

"And this…" Eric said striking that conversation. "…is Petunia Pudding Pop and Mr. Fizzler." The girl whom had said she missed Eric ran up to me and gave me a huge crushing hug. She had honey colored eyes and the pinkest cheeks of them all. Her fellow magistrates winced at the sight. "Such a pleasure to meet you! Oh I feel as though I've missed you too, though we haven't met. I'm Petunia! Though you can call me Petunia or Tunia or Nia, but probably not Nia because what if I asked you a question and you said Nuh like Nah but with an uh, but I thought you were calling me and we'd just be puzzled wouldn't we?"

I blinked as the girl continued to hold onto me. "Um, what?"

"Pop, get off the Princess you Opportunist!" Phineas said pulling her by her white flippy hair. "Oh," she pouted. "But we are to be best friends." Phineas scoffed. "I doubt that wholeheartedly. "_Me_ and the Princess are to be best friends." "The Princess and _I_ darling," Lillith interjected. "How true, oh you are my sweetpie!" "Ho ho you frosty scoundrel!" "Hello," Mr. Fizzler suddenly said.

He had on thin wire glasses and purple eyes. His face was handsome and he looked extremely out of place in his clothes. To my surprise he was the only one not smiling. "Hello," I said wondering if I had found a normal person among them. "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too," I smiled. "I want one of the Princess'smiles!" Petunia whined. "Hush up Pop!" Lilith snapped. "We call her Pop," Mr. Fizzler said calmly. "Why?" I asked confused as to why they wouldn't use her name. A ghost of a smirk graced his lips. "You shall see why. Anyways, he's Blue, and she's Straw." "Oh Fizzle darling you're no fun," the woman, now Straw said pouting. "We were hoping so for new names." "Mr. Fizzler, is Mr. Fizzler," he said grumpily. He turned back to Eric whom had tried to opt out of the conversation. "Mr. Fizzler thinks you should check your office personally."

"What?" I asked again. It seemed that I had lost a generous portion of my vocabulary on the trip here.

"He speaks in the third person," Pop giggled in my ear. I jumped. When had she gotten there? "There is nothing wrong with Mr. Fizzler's dialect," he said pointedly glared at Pop. She laughed and went back into her spot. "Oh course not Fizzle." "Mr. Fizzler is Mr…" "I'll go to the office and check out the damage," Eric said trying to stay calm. I was shocked that this was the true dynamic of the court. I had expected extreme sophistication and class. Instead it was as though I was in some child's cartoon. "Blue, Straw, I could use your assistance. Pop I will leave the care of Clara to…" She squealed in happiness before he could speak. "OF COURSE YOUR MAJESTY! Anything for dearest best friend Clara!" I wanted to tell her that I already had a best friend but decided against it. No need to get Sasha involved in a crazy escapade like this. Eric rubbed the back of his head. "Actually I was going to say Mr. Fizzler, you may attend to her as well." Pop blinked then decided it satisfactory and clung to my arm.

I laughed nervously. "Oh Eric dear?" I said removing her from me and floating to his side. "Yes?' he asked as though he could see the violent thoughts in my head. "Don't leave me with them," I whispered softly with a tense smile on my face. "You'll be fine," he said laughing and running a hand through my hair. "Just, try not to dance." "Why?" I asked curiously. "I think we should go," Pop whispered in my ear. I jumped, feeling as though she had stolen a part of my spirit. "So that's why they call you Pop?"' I said frowning. She simply giggled and clamped onto my arm before rushing me into the castle. Mr. Fizzler followed solemnly after. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

Where were Candy and Mint?

* * *

Candy sighed as he and Mint scaled the castle walls.

As soon as Mint had seen the Parthenian colors he was attacked by a stroke of pride and demanded that they not be seen in their improper attire. In order to do that, they would have to scale behind the castle wall and enter through a vacant room, then travel down the corridors to their respective rooms. "Hup Hup! Faster ol chap!" Mint declared, his long dancers limbs pulling him up like a spider. Candy thought of retorting but feeling the vines that he and Mint were scaling loosen he decided to just climb. He didn't need another ravine accident. Suddenly he felt the vine jostling in his hand. Looking up to his horrification he found Mint was bouncing up and down to reach the window sill.

"Stop that!" Candy yelled. "You're going to make me fall!" Mint however was in his own world and after a mighty jump reached the window sill and pulled himself up. "Like clockwork," he exclaimed proudly. Meanwhile Candy was tangled up in his vines. Mint looked out and saw this. "Stop messing around Candy. We have a mission to accomplish." Candy grimaced. If he didn't know that Mint was an amazing leader, he would have dubbed the man a complete and utter idiot. Righting himself, he climbed up and followed Mint out of the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Clara being led by two of the magistrates. "This shall be your room," a man said ushering her toward the room they had just been in. "Um, thank you," she said. "Can she let me go now?" The man looked at the girl clamped to Clara and then back at Clara before adjusting his glasses. "No. No she can't." Candy chuckled under his breath and continued to follow Mint.

the corner he saw that Mint was perched again a wall, frowning heavily. "What's wrong?" Candy whispered though he dreaded the answer. "Hall guard," he grumbled back. "He'll see us." "So?" Candy asked not truly seeing the point. "He's part of the military, it won't matter. No one looks very much like us. It'd be hard to mistake us as anyone else." Mint peered over the wall and slinked slowly back having been deaf to everything that Candy had said. Suddenly he whistled loudly with two fingers. Candy's eyebrows furrowed as he heard the guard walk towards the sound. As soon as he was passing their wall Candy watched in horror as Mint's fist connected with the man's face. His jaw was slack as the man fell backwards effectively knocked out.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Candy," Mint said looking at his fist with intense pride. "Was that even necessary?" Candy shouted now jolted out of his stupor. Mint frowned as he turned to look at him. "I just said it was. You really must work on your listening skills Major Candy." With that he walked past the unconscious guard and went into his room. Seeing no point in even acknowledging what had just happened, Candy simply strode to his own room.

He could use a cup of tea.

* * *

I sighed as we walked down the hall. Pop had been rambling in my ear and clutching my arm like an anaconda. "…And that's why you should always make sure the person you curtsey to is the one you meant to curtsey to! It's quite crazy to curtsey to a dog because you face the wrong way, but yet it's never bad to be polite. Politeness is a trait most people don't have. Like when people talk and others don't listen it's quite impolite you know…" "This shall be your room," Mr. Fizzler said, his calm quiet voice cutting through Pop's rant. As he opened it I saw a flash of color in the corner of my eye but chose to ignore it. Probably a hall guard.

"Um thank you," I said surveying the neat expansive room. It wasn't lavishly garnished like you'd expect, but I was simply grateful for the wonderful view it afforded. Right out by the gardens. Seeing that Pop still had my hand I decided to intervene. "Can she let me go now?" Mr. Fizzler shifted sharply to Pop then settled back to my face. I frowned as he adjusted his glasses. "No. No she can't." With that he bowed. "Mr. Fizzler will be back to escort you to King Eric in an hour or so. Please feel free to enjoy this temporary abode." Then he left. I stared at the girl who was latched on my arm. Suddenly Past Clara had an idea.

"Um excuse me," I said sweetly. "Could you get me a glass of water?" "Sure!" Pop exclaimed and she bounced out of my room. As soon as she vacated I bolted the door shut. "Ah," I sighed walking to my window. I was tired. "Parhenia," I mused to myself. It had been such a different experience than what I faced now. Looking down I saw that vines led all the way to the top of my window but was a little disconcerted to see what appeared to be boot marks on the wall. Okay, I'd be looking my window at night. Still, I thought about how boring it might be without rock giants and mouse troops to fight. I plopped upon my bed, ridding myself of shoes and stretching out. Then I thought of Eric and my heart fluttered. Perhaps he would be all the excitement I needed. Maybe, even more than I could handle. Yawning I turned over and to my surprise found myself drifting immediately to sleep.

* * *

Pop though the Princess was quite hilarious. She admired her for tolerating her nonsensical behavior. True, Pop could be quite disciplined when it struck her, but where was the fun in that? Totting a glass of water and a spare key, Pop entered the Princess' room ready for round two. She instantly quieted when she saw her asleep on top of her bed. Smiling to herself she left the glass of water on a side table and closed the door behind her. She'd…Pop up in a few hours.

* * *

**Hi guys. I'M BACKKKKK!** Finally got some direction for the sequel. I'm going to be experimenting with different POV's which gets a little tricky so if I botch please lemme know. I'm trying to make it clear by putting in line breaks so you can prepare for it just in case.

I try to edit but you always miss one or two.-_-

By the way, I save all my email alerts in which people have alerted, reviewed, PM-ed, or Faved my stories/me, so I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE! Please review!*pout* It's been my dream since I started Fanfiction with a few now deleted stories to get to 100 reviews at the end!

REVIEW AND I'LL THANK YOU! Let's start off fresh!


	3. Chapter 2: Feeling Small

"The Rat that Bit at the Nutcracker's Sugarplum"

**READ THE NOTE AT THE END BEFORE READING STORY!**

Seriously, check it out. It might make the story more enjoyable!

* * *

Chapter Two: Feeling...Small

"Princess…Princess!"

I awoke hearing someone calling some princess above my head. Oh wait, that's me. I opened my eyes to see Pop standing too close for comfort to my face. I fought the urge to scream since my mind knew it was her, but my body still tensed to yell. Seeing my wide-eyed distress she backed up and giggled happily. "You've been asleep for a while! I'm to prepare you for dinner." "Oh," I said stupidly. Walking to my window my breath was once again taken away. It was dark, but the stars shone magnificently, the moonlight spilled onto the trees, making them glow surreally. Close to the ground were lights. They wove in and around the land like a golden thread but bobbed gently as though there were a million fireflies. "Night fairies," Pop whispered in my ear. I was too mystified to jump at her sudden appearance. "The lights?" I asked, the night wind swirling my hair. "Yes," she said, her tone dreamy. "They are the keepers of the fireflies. In the day they hide in caves, but at night they come out and they glow. They help the lost and those who travel at night." I was amazed. There was so much I didn't know about this world. "Are there day fairies?" I asked curiously. Pop gave me an incredulous look. "What do you think flower fairies are?" she asked. I paused looking at her incredulously. "I haven't the slightest idea." She laughed loudly and then took my arm, tugging me toward a door I had not previously noticed. "You have to get ready princess, remember?" "Wait, what?" I asked again. I was still drowsy. She said dinner. I couldn't just go and eat dinner?

"Dinner," she declared grasping my shoulders. "Dinner with the King." Then she opened the door. My heart rose in my throat. It was like I was in the Princess Diaries. A large walk in closet filled with dresses upon dresses and shoes greeted me. It was like an extreme dress up party. "We're not sure what your measurements are so there are several sizes," Pop said happily. "It's going to be Grandtaffidus!" "What?"I exclaimed wondering why I always felt lost. "What did you say?" "Grand-taff-uh- duh-ss," she sounded out. "It's kind of like Frost, but even better. You need to get with the times Princess." I chose to ignore this and simply followed the strange girl into the closet. "I think you would look radiant in emerald," she said pulling out a green dress. "Too short," she said frowning. She took out another one. "Too small." And yet another. "Too wide." Sighing she looked at me in disappointment. "Really Princess, you are making things difficult." I opened my lips to retort but she simply threw a dress in my hands. "Go change," she said pushing me farther into the closet. Frowning I realized I had no idea on how to get into the dress. There was no zipper or opening as far as I could see. What in the world? "OH! PRINCESS!" Pop called all of a sudden. Hearing the voice but not seeing the girl I crept towards the sound. "Princess!" she called again. I looked around confused. It was coming from the clothing rack. "Just how far does this go?" I murmured leaning towards it. "PRINCESS!" she yelled jumping out from the opposite rack right behind me. "OH GEEZ!" I yelped, holding my racing heart still in my chest. "Are you trying to kill me?" "Whatever do you mean?" Pop asked innocently attempting to feign hurt, but I was sure that deep behind her smile she was extremely pleased. "Whatever," I said trying to be tolerant of her crazy ways.

"I found you a wonderful dress," she said hiding it proudly behind her back. "I think you will love it." "Okay," I sighed, hoping it wasn't close to what she was wearing. She produced a light pink and pink dress that startled my revere. It almost looked like the dress I had worn when I danced with Eric. It had a dark pink corset with light pink leaves outlining the ribs and petals sprouting from the bodice. It was held together by white crisscross string and had long light pink sleeves that flowed underneath open shoulders. The main part of the dress was the light pink, close to white that draped slightly below my knees. I wondered if it was coincidence that I could probably dance in it. "Put it on," she said extending it to me. "I…don't know how," I admonished. She looked shocked for a moment before she smiled warmly. "I will help you!" she cheered before she bore her talons and began ridding me of my clothes. "Hey! Calm down!" I yelled as I stood in my skivvies. "Oh we're both women Princess. Don't be a prude. Your top is all wrong. That…thing you're wearing won't do at all!" I realized with some horror that she meant to rid me of my bra. "B-But I need it," I exclaimed, covering my precious armor." "You need a corset," she said putting out a hand defiantly. I was shocked by her bipolar attitude but seeing she wasn't relenting bashfully gave her my bra and covered myself as best as I could. Satisfied, she went deep into the clothes racks and came back with an unmoving but extremely lacy substance that I assumed was a corset. Turning me around, she put it around me and tugged. I gasped as she tried in vain to make the ends meet. After a minute or two she took it away. "My my, you are mighty aren't you?" she said giggling.

I said nothing, ready to die on the spot. She disappeared again and returned with a bigger corset that fit easily together. Then she began to pull the strings. "Don't worry," she said comfortingly. "I won't tug too tight, you have a waist. If you didn't well…" She left it at that and I was extremely happy that I had a waist. Then upon second thought didn't everyone? With that she told me to put my hands above my head and pulled the dress over, tightening the string in the back and adjusting it so my shoulders would be bare. I tugged on the soft material that rested just above my knuckles and was shocked to feel a bit of glee inside. I had never been a very feminine girl, but I supposed that every girl at one point had wanted to be a princess. "Come along!" Pop said rushing me back into the room. "We must hurry!" Grabbing a pair of dark pink flats she jammed them on my feet before realizing they were too small. Frowning she asked me to show her my foot. Knowing I was once again going to be ridiculed I simply pointed out a foot and watched as she blinked. "Oh my," she exclaimed, and then went deep into the closet. I was about a 10 and a half sometimes 11. Ballerinas had big feet, what could you do? She returned with a pair of silver slippers that were made of some type of cloth instead of a bound shoe. "This was the only one I could find," she said slipping it on me. It fit, but just barely. "Good Gumdrops," she sighed then began brushing my hair in front of the large vanity she had set me in front of. "Let's leave it down," she said smiling. "It's very pretty."

I simply nodded, starting to seriously crave food. I was growing out an attempt at bangs and the front of my hair was shorter than the back. Parted down the middle it was a wonderful effect. Anywhere else was a terrible nightmare. Then she draped a silver necklace around my neck that had a single red ruby at the bottom. She put silver earrings in the shape of ice cream cones in my ears, and to my surprise put a simple silver tiara in my hair. "You are a Princess, remember?" she said smirking. "Oh we are to be the best of friends!" Then to my trepidation she fished out a huge berry out of my vanity drawer. "What is that?" I asked, wondering how a big fruit was going to play a part in my preparation. She ignored me, twisting the stem three times. Suddenly the whole top of it snapped off and I saw it held a red goop. Dipping her finger in it I grimaced when she pulled it out and the goo snapped off like rubber. "Don't frown Princess," she said as she pushed her finger towards my lips. I leaned back trying not to grimace, but she managed, despite my squirming to spread the red slime on my lips. After she was done I felt it tingle then harden. I then turned to the mirror and saw it had turned into something that mirrored lipstick. A lovely deep red now lay on my lips.

"Done!" Pop giggled happily. She then took her own hair and with her hands parted it down the middle and twirled the ends. It held and was so buoyant I was sure their hair had to be whip cream. Snapping open a smaller different fruit, she smeared on a light pink shade and pulled me by the hand out the door. "Be sure to stand up straight. Oh! And never slurp or burp but if you are the purp deny it like a candy cane without stripes! Ok?" she prattled on as we ran through the halls. I tried to hold up my dress as she pulled me to only she knew where. "Oh and stay at the door for a moment for appraisal then let the King receive you and walk with him where you'll wine and dine and use your napkin cause if you don't use your napkin you'll be impolite. Hey? Hey are you getting any of this?" We suddenly stopped in front of a pair of large doors that were wooden, but in the shape of two large chocolate bars. "Yes," I puffed fluffing out my dress. She smiled. "Good," then she thrust open the door.

As soon as she did I was hit by the sound of medieval music. *****

I was amazed as they sung in an unknown language as old fashioned guitar accompanied them sight. The hall was beamed in golden light and at its center was a long roundtable festooned with the most sweets and food I had ever seen. Waiters dressed up in what appeared to be black licorice coats with white gloves and put tray upon trays of strange but pretty food on the table. Far in the corner was a dance floor where couples in grand dresses and suits of all shapes and sizes danced palm to palm in a routine that only they knew. It was like the cha cha slide or the cupid shuffle, but older and magnificently elegant.

Then I saw him. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with bird coat tails. Unlike the others his white shirt had no ruffles and simply buttoned to his neck with a gold button in the shape of a gumdrop. He wore tall black boots that went up to his knees and white pants as well. He looked every bit the benevolent ruler. My lips itched to say his name when he turned and beamed at me, stealing my breath away. "Clara," he uttered proudly. Suddenly the entire room turned my way. To my surprise Pop distanced herself from me and like a ballerina stepped backwards away from me. I nearly joined her before remembering Eric's warning. He walked towards me with deliberation and I made myself straighten. With a warm smile he extended his elbow and I took it letting his lead me into the hall. I heard every step I took as the music continued uninterrupted. I was nervous, feeling as though I was doing a wedding march. "You look beautiful," he said quietly in my ear. "Thank you," I replied feeling myself blush. "You too."

He laughed outright at my ridiculous claim and led me to the table. A licorice coat pulled open my chair and Eric eased me down before releasing me so I could be pushed in. Then his own chair was pulled back and he sat as well. With him sitting the dance floor emptied toward the table and I saw eager faces staring at me. As the guests went to their places I saw Candy and Mint sitting as well. Candy was dressed in his normal white and blue while the Major was decked in his military colors. I noticed they each had quite a collection of medals on as well. Candy chatted comfortably with ladies and gentlemen alike while Mint looked a bit stiff. "This is Princess Clara," Eric said, standing once everyone had been seated. I was suddenly aware that there was a whole system of etiquette I did not know. As though sensing my distress I heard a cough and was able to locate Pop who gave me a wink. She sat next to Mr. Fizzler, whom had combed back his whip cream like locks backwards. He looked extremely regal, his glasses adding a touch of elegance to his every action. Beside him Pop looked his little kid sister. To his left were Straw and Blue gushing to each other about something while disturbing the lady next to them. As though being snapped back into place I realized that I was being addressed. I saw Pop raise her eyebrows and tilt her chin up so I stood, my chair automatically moved back by a server and took the most graceful curtsey I could muster. Considering my ballet experience it seemed to work really well.

"She is also known as the Sugar Plum Princess." I heard a collective gasp as the guests looked at me with renewed astonishment. "You don't say?" "Give us a dance!" "Are you quite sure?" "What a beauty!" "She's quite different you know." A large set of whispers flooded my ears as I tried hard to remain calm. Suddenly a middle aged man with cotton candy blue hair stood up. He wore white gloves and a suit that definitely seemed of the candy kingdom, but his eyes, a strange yellow held something suspicious. He held a wooden cane with a golden top and I felt weird around it. "Your highness," the man said standing. "I am Count Cotton. Not to be impertinent, but we have all experienced Sugar Plum Princess imposters before. You yourself know of the trouble they have caused." I looked at Eric in shock. "What?" I asked considering this was new news. They looked at me again, since I had spoken out but Eric simply raised a hand in protest. "I would know the love of my life and future Queen of Parthenia." The table gasped again, and I was shocked to be a part of it. Seeing them look at me again I coughed and uttered, "Sorry." It was just so darn startling. Men didn't talk like that anymore.

"Of course my liege," the man said looking at me with shocking intensity. "Only, we would as a whole no doubt appreciate some form of proof." "Proof?" Eric asked, starting to frown. "How so?" "Well…" the man said as though he were thinking hard. "How about…a dance?"

"Yes a dance a dance!" 'That would be lovely!" "Of course wonderful!" The table overloaded with loud cheering and encouragement and I saw Eric was in a tight spot. "Exactly what I had feared," Eric stated pulling me towards him. "Why?" I asked confused. "Well, I was hoping to keep you protected as long as possible, but they'll be no end of it now." "What?" I asked as he led me slightly away from the tantruming table. "You dancing. This is Parthenia, we set our royal standards very high. Dancing is of the highest priority, second only to kindness." "Do you doubt my ability?" I asked slightly offended. "No," he scoffed. "I just hope you will be able to deal with the propositions that will follow." "Excuse me?" I declared unsure by what he was driving at. He shrugged, directing his gaze beyond my shoulder. "I may be the King, but I am far from the only royalty in Parthenia. They would no doubt love to court you." He smirked devilishly and tugged off his gloves. "Of course they are no match for me. Would you like to do our pas de deux?" "No," I replied, feeling warm that he had refer to it as our pas de deux. "Let's start new memories and I need my shoes." Eric suddenly whistled and pointed to me. Straw, who just suddenly ran over like a pet, automatically started to twist my hair into a bun. She pushed in my tiara firmly actually hurting my skull a bit. Suddenly Pop popped up in front of us, my ballet shoes in hand. "I retrieved these out of your bag. I hope these will be satisfactory." With that she sped off to speak to the musicians. Ignoring the fact that she was in my bag I simply slipped them on. Lacing up my shoes I saw that Eric had rolled back his sleeves. "Are you ready?" he asked me taking my hand. "Always," I answered as he led me to the dance floor.

"Wait a moment."

Turning the same man whom had first wished for my dance stood another complaint on his lips. "My King, you yourself have wonderful ability, able to enhance the abilities of others as well. It might be best to individually assess her if she danced…individually." With that he sat and started a bit of unrest. Eric frowned, not releasing my hand. "Are you okay with this?" he asked worriedly. I nodded, more irritated than fearful. My first dance in Parthenia in front of royalty, and yet I could not feel fear. Not when Eric held my hand so tightly and looked at me with those kind eyes. "It's fine NC," I whispered in his ear. "I've got this, so you just go sit there and look beautiful." He laughed and bowed to me, eliciting more overreaction, before going back to his seat. Shoulders back, toes pointed, I walked to the center of the dance floor.

*****The music began and I rose on pointe.

Starting lazy bourée-d in place to accent the soft piano sounds that started out. As it began I raised my hands from first position below like an embrace, to fifth position, an oval above my head. Suddenly the music started and I realized I was dancing to "Ave Maria."

The woman's voice was reverent and I peeked at her singing in the corner and envied her. At her first lament of Mary I bourée-d to the right listing my hands from their formal position to a fluid waving as though I was caught in a storm. Then I slowly rose into an arabesque, my arms forward. I stayed there until she began again. My strength training had really paid off.

When her sound became mournful I threw my back leg forward to give me momentum for a pencil turn. I turned on beat, a pirouette, a pencil turn, each interchanging until she started to call the lament at the end of that phrase. I bourée-d once more, my arms outstretched on each side I wanted to look around to see how I was doing, but since I was improvising I could not do that. Plus, I had someone watching me who mattered. I wanted him to remember why he had chosen me. I had a little fun with the light switch of keys as the music shifted and did a few side jumps, completing a circle of what is known as glissade. Nearly falling into modern I restrained my urge to fall on the group and roll backwards. That might have an uproar.

The woman made a loud lament and I did a pirouette with deep preparation that lasted for a long time and stopped on the dot in fifth position after she finished. I felt enchanted as the woman sang and I expressed her soul. She called Ave Maria again and I did another arabesque, this time in the romantic style my arms folded underneath me like swan lake and extended my foot high. I wished I had a partner so that I could extend farther. There was a pause of her voice when I suddenly felt hands on my torso helping me out of the position.

Eric.

We said nothing as she sang Ave Maria. On the Ave he listed me in his arms close to the ground as I stayed as straight as I could in a fish dive. When she ended Maria I was in his arms. He spun me in a pirouette and opened up. Gently he lifted my waist and gave me assisted jetés. It truly felt like flying. I landed and he did a back scissor kick jump and a pirouette in one smooth motion before I bourée-d away from him teasingly. He pursued me and he spun me quickly in traveling pirouettes until we were in the middle of the floor. With that he stepped behind me and an outstretched an arm. I rested my right arm on it, knowing what he was preparing for it. He then lifted my left leg vertically up close to my ear and gently released it before lifting me above his head in an arch. I didn't breathe, didn't think I could as he turned me in that small circle. He put me down and in a fit of passion I took my right hand and faced him putting it on his cheek. He took it and holding me firm I bent backwards and fell to the side, my fingertips brushing the floor. I looked like I had unfurled, my eyes closed as he lifted me upright once more.

The music began to soften and I bourée-d around him before he captured my waist and I bent backwards, my hair touching the ground in a backbend. Then the music started to end, the singer done as the piano and harp finished up. Her voice was just a whisper when he lifted me up and I stepped out, doing one more pirouette before returning to Eric's arms and bending the opposite way. We ended one of his arms high above me while the other supported me as I appeared to be in slumber. I truly hoped to never open my eyes should this all be but one dream.

There was an awkward silence before the palace erupted in cheers and clapping. We righted ourselves, me slightly embarrassed, feeling as though me an Eric were having a moment.

"Undeniable," Mr. Fizzler stated, the first word I heard from him all night. "Can we agree?" "Yes, yes of course." "Magnificent. Moving, simply moving." "Again again!" The loud snippets of conversation had me feeling like I might be more comfortable living off the land and hiding from mice soldiers. Ah, the good old days. "I think we've all seen enough," Eric said his arm around me comfortingly. "Yes," the man said, holding his cane and smiling. "There is no mistake." He nodded to me which sort of left me unsettled, and proceeded to go to the back of the room. The floor was once again filled with dancers, people ate, and Eric was once again swamped by guests. "Wait," he called, but they carried him off before I could say yo or go. Then to my surprise I was surrounded. "Jolly good show!" "Wonderful! How many years?" "Where are you from again?" Before I could faint Pop suddenly grabbed me from the group and led me to the table. We heard grumbles about her rude behavior as she sat me down. "You should eat," she said smiling warmly. I looked at her, never knowing if this girl was coming or going. "Thanks," I said grabbing what appeared to be a peppermint striped chicken leg. "I'll need to keep up my strength in a place like this."

* * *

_**(Hi guys!:P**_

After getting some suggestions from reviewers and readers I've decided to include musical links to accompany the stories. It's the music I put in my head when I write the dancing scenes and when you see a "*" you will know to play the first of the links. When you see the next "*" than you play the next one. Let me know if you want me to continue or you'd rather keep your own music in your head.

* (Clara Entering hall) Song: Stella splenden in monte

Everything is on u-tube dot what I have down. I can't type in the address for some reason...idk.

.com/watch?v=irlnapqg9g0

* (Dance) Song: Ave Maria by Barbara Bonney

.com/watch?v=aQVz6vuNq7s

REVIEW AND I'LL THANK YOU!

Shout out to **Reverend Lovejoy, Barbiegirl2435, ****crazybarkz and ****Surf-merGirl11963**! I take your considerations to heart. (Love you guys:P)

* * *

**WHERE ARE YOU?:**

**Stormbringer128**,

_grapejuice101_,

Theodora 9,

_**Bookity**__,_

_ForbiddenxSimplicity_,

_**MickyTheLittleVampire**_,

ChocolateSyrup**,**

**sakura-charmed**,

_Elizabeth Menette,_

Dream-Flutist,

and (last but not least)

_**bellathedisenchanted,**_

I was waiting for you guys to see the chapter before I released another one! The only way I know is if you review! I really love to hear your comments too! I keep all of your alerts, correspondence and reviews and whenever I'm stuck I look at them and feel better! Consider them writer's block vitamins! I'm RUNNING OUT! (Ahhh pandemonium!) So yeah...

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 3: Swiftly Moving

I do not own Barbie, but I do own this version of Clara and the different versions of characters in this sequel.   
Feel free to make it a movie Mattel...(with reimbursement.) lol

Enjoy:P

* * *

Chapter Three: Swiftly Moving

After the dinner and elaborate showings I had been ushered off by Pop and gone straight to bed. Eric had been left doing only God knows what.

The next morning I was awoken by a series of gentle nudges. "Wake up…Princess, Wake up…" Oh who was that? Leave me alone you! "Princess…Princess!" "Ugh…Shut up Sasha," I groaned agitated screwing my eyes shut tighter. "I know! I wake up ugly…" Then I rolled over. She probably wanted me to jog with her or something like dance class wasn't enough. There was a bit of scuffling as Sasha went to the other side of the bed. "I'm not Sasha Princess. I'm your best friend, Pop." Suddenly remembering my surroundings I jumped up. Sure enough I was in Parthenia. Same elegant Parthenia, same goofy Clara. Standing at the foot of my bed was Mr. Fizzler looking relatively grave. I felt a series of violent embarrassing emotions and was quite glad I hadn't said much else. If it was Sasha I would've told her that not everyone could trim their butt by jiggling around the block a few times.

Now_ that_, would have been awkward.

"Don't worry about your temporarily disheveled appearance," Mr. Fizzler said his lips tight together. "Pop will attend to you. Then you will begin today's schedule." He had pronounced it _sheh-due-ll. _I had never had a shehduell, nor did I feel that I wanted to welcome one now. "What do I have to do?" I asked warily. Mr. Fizzler pulled a note out of his pocket and I was relieved to see it was very miniscule, but then he unfolded it. And unfolded it, and unfolded it, over and over until I could only stare in abject horror at the huge scroll he had in his possession. "How is that even possible?" I asked. Mr. Fizzler's mouth grew graver and I gulped. Had I misspoken? "Oh Fizzly! Stop looking so! You're scaring the Princess!" Pop tickled under his neck and he laughed before coughing and saying, "Ehem. Don't do that." Surprisingly enough he appeared more comfortable. "He looks that way when he's repressing laughter," Pop explained. "Like soda he lets it all bubble up until he goes a bit…well…" "Silence Petunia." Pop winked at me clearly saying, "We'll get back to it," and Mr. Fizzler cleared his throat. "It is currently 7:30. We are well into the briefing segment of your schedule so allow me to continue on. From 8:00 to 8:50 you have preparation and toiletries with Pop. From 8:51 to 8:59 you have walking. At 9:00 you will begin breakfast with the King. At 9:10 you will exchange pleasantries with the King. At 9:11 you will converse about the weather with the King. At 9:12 you will…" "You planned in 1 minute increments?" "Some of it yes."

I stared at him again. Was everyone here a little on the…sugary side? Pop scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Oh you're so icing Fizzle! You need to lay out of the lines!" Fizzle's glasses crinkled on his face. "I beg your pardon?" Pop ignored him and jumped in the bed next to me. "Don't worry Clara, I'll do everything to keep you frost. Trust me!" I was confused. "Wait I thought that was bad?" Pop giggled a bubbly echoing sound. "No Princess. Icing is lame. It comes in only one way. Frosting has endless possibilities and is always better and best." I shrugged my shoulders. "Listen Mr. Fizzler," I said trying to sound as nice as possible. "I thank you very much for your consideration and your schedule, but I think I'll use it as a…guideline." Mr. Fizzler reached into his pocket, without missing a beat and pulled out a pocket watch. Checking the time he smiled to himself and tossed the watch over to me. "That's fine," he agreed. "You have 2 more minutes of conflict and 5 more minutes of resistance." With that he started for the door. "Oh, and you have 25 minutes to get used to the idea." With that he departed and closed the door behind him. "Don't worry about Fizzle," Pop said rolling her eyes. "He's as tight as a Flossal down a Scoot Toot." "…right…" Pop cocked her head to the left and looked at me with her big amber eyes. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" I shrugged. "To be honest, no." Pop's sighed seeming to be exasperated. "Where are you from?" "Earth. New York to be exact. Well unless you count Italy." Pop gave me the look I had given her. I laughed. "We'll just have to learn from each other." Pop sat Indian style and I did the same, my bird's nest of hair above me as my light pink pj's crinkled around my knees. "You're supposed to be resisting." "I'm over it." Pop laughed. "Okay Princess. So what is New...Ourk?" "New _York_is a city…um a big big town filled with lots of people. It has tons of lights and big buildings and culture everywhere." "When was it made?" "Um…a long time ago." "Then is York gone?" "What?" "What was York like?" "Um. I dunno. It's not really…affiliated." "Then why is it New if it's old? And York if it's not?" "….um…what the heck is a Flossal?"

Mr. Fizzler opened the door suddenly. "I don't hear any resisting." Pop stuck her tongue out at him and I shrugged. "I'm over it." "Ah," he said checking his watch. "You're ahead of schedule. Alright. I'll add some conversation to the schedule. Try not to pick up Pop's construed dialect. You have diction classes at one." Then he left. I stared at Pop for a moment before making a decision. I stood up and locked the door. "Let's just get this over with," I said firmly. "Oh and I'm going to go bathe and stuff alone. So if you had any ideas of helping…" "…but I want to help you Princess." "No." She sighed. "Okay." "Thanks." With that I went into the bathroom and found I could not work any of the faucet knobs. They did not turn side to side or pull out or anything. "Need help?" Pop had appeared over my shoulder and my heart leapt out of my chest. I held it and looked down trying to calm down. "Could you please not do that!" "Do what?" I felt I was fighting a losing battle. "Ok Pop. Please just turn the water on." She obliged, smiling as she ran water into the large tub. She did it too quick for me to see. "Now to find soap," I said to myself.

When the tub was full I thanked her but noticed she stayed put. I looked around at the strange clear unmarked vials that lined the tub. I picked up an emerald green liquid but she shook her head. "Shampoo." I picked up a dark pink vial. "Cuticle polish." "What? Why?" 'To shine your cuticles." I looked about and tried a dark blue one. "Also Cuticle polish." "Seriously?" "Ten cuticles are a lot of cuticles." Studying her I saw she looked rather reserved. "Can you please tell me what is what Pop?" "Maybe." Then I realized I was in a trap. "…you're going to have to bathe me aren't you?" "Bathe you? Of course! I'd love to!" I shook my head as she dumped what appeared to be white dust into the water and it turned into bubbles. "Whatever. Just…stay away from my areas!" I demanded bashfully. With that I had her turn around and ducked in the tub. She grinned as she washed my hair and gave me wonderful soaps with which to put in my skin. I made sure to pay attention to the colors until she told me that they would change colors after each use. "Then how do you know?" I asked as she scrubbed my back. "You can tell by smell after a while. For now you'll just have to bare with me." "Lovely." "You did have 25 minutes to get over it." I laughed and decided to relax in the perfectly heated water and white frothy bubbles that never popped or dissolved. "Princess huh?" I mumbled and leant into Pop's caring hands.

After a minute I jerked and realized I had fallen asleep. I was sitting in the chair by the vanity. My hair had been curled into tresses that fell around a silver circulet on the top of my head. I was wearing a yellow and silver dress with Renaissance sleeved that was long and floor length. On my shoes were pink ballet shoes already laced. Pop strolled in a moment after. "Do you like it?" "You dressed me!" I shrieked wondering how I had not awoken. "Don't frazzle Princess," Pop giggled. "We're both women." I had no words for her so I simply admired myself. Lip stuff, eye makeup and everything. I looked amazing, but I wouldn't let Pop know. "Well Princess?" she asked eagerly. "It's alright," I said nonchalantly. "…oh…" Her entire face seemed to contort in sadness and she gave me the worst puppy eyes I had ever seen. Complete with whimpering lip. I looked up at the ceiling in annoyance. "I look fantastic Pop. Are you satisfied?" She immediately chippered up. "Oh course!" With that she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. "Hurry Princess. We're one minute late for walking!"

With that we walked towards the hall first at a brisk pace, then slower to be exactly on time as Mr. Fizzler would want it. We arrive at precisely 8:59 and I was settled at the complete opposite of the grand table from Eric. I had hoped to sit closer to him, next to him even but it seemed I was in some seat of honor or something. There were only a few people in the hall. There were about 3 random Council members, Straw, Blue, obviously Pop and Mr. Fizzler and to my delight Candy and Mint. Candy nodded to me, his blue and white attire once again donned. He sat next to me as to give me company and I smiled widely at him. Then I caught eyes with Eric. He gave me a bright smile that made the edges of his eyes crinkle and all I wanted to do was kiss him. Since I was seated I had expected him to come over, but he stayed where he was. He spoke to a few members of the council before sitting back at his spot. For some strange reason I felt a pang of hurt but pushed it down. It was just breakfast, no need to get worked up because we weren't sitting together. We weren't seven or anything. Still I had wanted him to come over and greet me…or kiss me…for good morning purposes of course.

"How are you this morning?" I turned and saw Candy looking at me a bit worriedly. "Tell you the truth?" I said wearily. He nodded. "Iced." "Oo. That bad?" "You don't know the half of it." Suddenly I saw a tall shadow looming over me. I turned and saw Mint was in full military garb with a few added stars and such standing ruler straight. "Good morning Princess." "Good Morning Mint. How are you doing?" His expression did not change and I noticed he seemed to be looking beyond me. "Well. I would like you to know Princess that I will be the head of your security team and I have full intentions to guard you with my life." "It's no big deal Mint. And you don't have to call me Princess." "Princess your safety is of the utmost importance." "But I'm not a real…" _"Princess!"_ He seemed startled by his own outburst and reoriented himself before replying. "No need to worry Princess. All is in order my naïve dear." With that he marched off to I looked at him as thought he had gone mad. "You do remember that I helped battle…" I was suddenly cut off by Candy's hand. "Please. Just let him have it," he said looking extremely tired. "He's never gotten to guard a princess before and he's rather excited about it." I turned and saw Mint standing near the entrance yelling at anyone who looked too closely into the court for his liking. I sighed and smiled.  
At least certain things never changed.

"Clara." Turning to Eric with a smile I was shocked to see that he looked a bit drained. "Are you alright Eric?" I asked concerned. I felt a saw people stir uncomfortably but Eric simply nodded. "I apologize for my hastiness but I must leave. Unfortunately there's a lot to attend to. Some of the mouse king's old regiment that we tried to assimilate into the villages has been causing trouble. At the same time trouble that's caused by villagers has been blamed upon them. As a result we have no idea whom to persecute." I nodded thinking about how much easier life in this world would be if they had surveillance cameras….and showers.

"Is there anything I can do to help the…?" I began but Mint suddenly cleared his throat. Looking around me I saw a good set of the council looking at me in astonishment. "Don't worry Clara," Eric said warmly, covering almost all of the awkwardness. "I can handle this." He stood up, a picture of royalty with his proud open stance and dignified air. "In the meantime you can prepare for our journey." "When are we taking it?" I asked anxiously. Despite its beauty I was getting tired of this castle. It seemed that everything was a bit lopsided. Based on their reactions, it wasn't my place to try to help, but Pop and Straw could be members of the King's council. I could be questioned and made to dance like a wind up doll, but I couldn't call the King, Eric without a who ha? Give me a break!

"Based on these problems I honestly think it might be several weeks." My face fell. "Define several." "It might be about two months." At the moment it was me and Eric in this room. The others simply watched our exchange curiously. I wanted to scream. "Very well," I said reigning in my evil thoughts. With that I sipped at my orange juice. All this utter…dung before breakfast? Eric came over and lifted my left hand into his. With his lips he grazed against it in proper formality. "Forgive me." Then he rushed off, taking everyone but Fizzle, Pop, Candy and Mint with him. I looked down fully for the first time. Breakfast seemed rather universal. Eggs, bacon, toast, and a large ham I would have dove into, but at the moment I no longer felt hungry. I was all gussied up for nothing. I told myself that it wasn't personal and that he was a King with important responsibilities. He had to care for his kingdom and it couldn't hurt to learn more about Parthenia in case…well. I couldn't shake the feeling, that abandoned feeling, or more accurately the fear of such an occurrence.

I poked lazily at the food on my plate. "Playing with your food is…" Mint began, but something in my face halted him and he coughed suddenly. "Well," he began again. "Perhaps you should pay a visit to the garden. Candy!" "Yes?" Candy asked putting down his cup of hot cocoa. "You shall be her playmate." "…We're already friends Mint." "_Don't get fresh with me._ And you!" He pointed to Pop. "Yes sir!" Pop said saluting him in her seat. "You shall be her lady in waiting." "Of course sir," Pop said saluting again. "Wait a minute." Mr. Fizzler was looking at them sternly. "That is not in the schedule. After breakfast she is to have a tour of the castle, then meet her tutors, then…"

"Tutors?" I interjected. "On Parthenian Etiquette, Style, Lady-likeness, Upper class conversation and diction, Equestrian, and Haggling." I raised an eyebrow. I could understand the other stuff, even the horse-back riding, but haggling? "Why haggling?" I asked. "A good woman always drives a hard bargain." "Well I am the superior officer and highest ranking member of this room!" Mint fired off straightening himself and glaring at Mr. Fizzler. "Therefore, she goes to the garden!" "She should take a tour. A trip to the garden would be pointless," Fizzler interjected. Mint's face turned red. "_Do you dare…_"

"I'll take a tour," I said quickly. Mint looked a bit crestfallen until I added. "Of the garden." They both seemed to look at me a bit shocked before accepting the compromise. "Very well," Mr. Fizzler said nodding. "We will make the garden the first stop. But if you dally you won't have time for Inner Musing." "I'm willing to make that sacrifice," I said smiling. I had done all the musing I was prepared to do. "I'm going to be right back," I said grabbing my skirts and running off before they could stop me. "I wouldn't be walking around in ballet shoes." It was against my nature, even if they weren't mine. Those shoes were made for dancing. As I turned the corner I was suddenly yanked toward the left. I was about to scream when I saw it was Eric. "Eric?" He shushed me and held me close as a group of council members ran past. "I swear he was just here!" One yelled. "Check the Foyer!"

When they left he continued to hold me tight. "I'm sorry," he said threading his hand through my hair. I felt little strands of electricity zip through me. "The court of Parthenia in its prime was always orderly. They do embrace the new ways, but old habits are hard to break." I held onto him for dear life as though afraid he would slip through my arms. He was all tough muscle and his arms around me told me I would have little to fear in that aspect. With a gentle hand he held my cheek. "Will it really be two months?" I asked softly. "I hope less." His thumb traced my face. "In the meantime you can learn to horse-back ride and I promise you I will cater to your every whim." "I actually do have a whim," I divulged. He laughed merrily. "Then by all means Princess." "I want to ride on Marzipan. Perhaps Ginger and Pepper will let me borrow her." "I will locate them." I nodded and felt a bit better about the situation. "I must go now," he said pulling his hand away from my face. There it was again. That sadness. If only I could tell him to keep that hand there forever. That I wanted to feel that calloused warmth stay with me. I really needed to work on my sharing skills. With that we both stepped away from the wall. "Stay with the others. They will protect you." "From what?" Eric smirked. "Nothing you couldn't handle." "I've trained you well." "PRINCESS!" I jumped and saw that Pop had appeared behind me. "You weren't in your room," she said softly. "Your majesty," she said curtseying and before I could utter another word she pulled me away.

Based on her death grip on my arm and the rapidity in which Eric was disappearing from sight I surmised I wasn't the only one who needed to learn how to share.

* * *

HEY! Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions feel free to put them in my reviews. REVIEW AND I'LL THANK YOU!

SHOUT OUT TO:

**Earthest: ** Thank you dear! It's hard I know. We'll make it through together *tear* *tear*

**Barbiegirl2435:** HAHA! You sound a bit like Pop! You should be proud. Thanks for you praise, it means a lot to me.

**Reverend Lovejoy:** Thanks for you imput. I am trying out new things so if you ever feel like something works better than something else always feel free to tell me. Thanks:P

**Surf-merGirl1963: ** I know what you mean! The nutcracker was my first barbie movie and since then it doesn't feel like Christmas unless I watch that and the Grinch. I have a lot on emotion for this story too so I think that personal edge makes it easier for everyone to put themselves it in. Don't worry! We're all on Team Clara!XD

**_THANK YOU EVERYONE AND IT'S NEVER TO LATE TO REVIEW! THANKS:P_**


End file.
